Making Lemonade
by Nadya Lubov
Summary: It was a 1 night stand, but Kaoru can't forget Shinta Himura. Becoming pregnant, how could she? Kaoru is shocked to be laid off at six months along. Can she turn lemons into sweet lemonade, and what happens when she meets Kenshin again? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Please review, it makes me happy :)

**DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* I don't own Kenshin :(**

**Chapter 1:**

What's that old adage? "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." This seems to be Kaoru's motto nowadays. Having grown up in a small suburban town, always on the cusp of poverty, God only knows how her parents managed to move to the nicer area with the better school district. Because of the fact that Kaoru's mom insisted that she attend Nardin Academy versus School #147, she was able to excel and get that much needed full ride to college. Even with the scholarship, working during school was a necessity for Kaoru because she loved her parents too much not to help out financially.

At that time, life couldn't have been better. Studying was second nature, and the sultry brunette was able to ace almost all of her courses, with the exception of Physics, but that is neither here nor there. She had a steady boyfriend, Seta Soujiro, of two years, and her parents were in perfect health so it would seem.

It wasn't until a few years after graduation when her life became a jumbled mess. In hindsight, perhaps computer art was not the best major to have chosen, but at the time, attending university was more about doing something you love versus being financially stable in the end. Not to mention that the "Great Recession" was not even on the radar screen. To Kaoru, as long as she had love in her life, money didn't matter. That still holds true now, but liking your work holds a completely different meaning at this point.

It's not that Kaoru wasn't able to land a good paying job after graduation; on the contrary, she was hired as the lead web and graphic designer for a local firm. In charge of creating all of the company's web interfaces and flash animations, as well as all of their print work, it was a dream come true. It wasn't until later that she realized that the owner wasn't all he was cracked up to be. Having never actually experienced any kind of real discrimination before, even with her partially Asian descent; Kaoru never expected to be laid off at six months into her first pregnancy.

And no, it isn't Seta Soujiro's baby; they broke it off last year. Shortly after the breakup on a night out with the girls, it was completely unexpected that Kaoru would lay eyes on the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Tall, dark and handsome, that has always been her downfall. Shinta Himura was no exception. His eyes mysterious, a deep violet like none she had ever seen, and a face like a movie star. His hair a messy red pulled back atop his head, but somehow suited him perfectly. Meeting eyes, his statuesque figure glides up next to her at the bar, "can I buy you a drink?" It wasn't even a catchy pick up line or anything like that, but just the way his voice resonated a soft baritone next to her ear was enough to make Kaoru swoon.

The bartender came with the drink, and the rest is history. One thing led to another, and the next thing she knew, Kaoru invited him up for coffee. Cliché right? But, that's how it happened. It wasn't until about five or so hours of talking that they made their way into the bedroom. Kaoru knew that it was wrong, and they probably shouldn't be moving so quickly, but the connection she felt for him was too strong. Her heart tugged in her chest at the way he looked at her, like he could devour her, like they have known each other all their lives as opposed to only a few hours. _Could this be love?_ She thought to herself, but dismissed the notion as simply too much alcohol.

It isn't until much later that she regrets that somehow she let him slip through her fingers. There was just something about him; something irreplaceable that Kaoru knows she will never forget. And, when she discovered that she is pregnant, she realized that there is no way that she cannot have his baby. Even though Shinta disappeared out of her life the following morning after their first and only night together, at least a part of him will always be with her. Of course she was upset that he left the next day, and she tried to contact him about the pregnancy, but a Shinta Himura didn't seem to exist anywhere. She searched online and in all the phone books in the area with no luck. Sad that she would have to raise the baby alone, that look of love in his eyes would never leave her memory. It was only a moment, but to Kaoru Kamiya, Shinta Himura will always be in her heart.

Now at a time that was supposed to be filled with only joy and anticipation for her upcoming baby's birth, Kaoru's world was littered with uncertainty. How will she possibly get a new job when her belly is the size of a watermelon? Not to mention the fact that she will have to take six or so weeks off of work after her little one is born. Stress is the last thing she needs, but at a time like this, it can't be helped.

Now, an onlooker might think that maybe the company was just downsizing, or perhaps she was slacking off as the lead web designer because, apparently, pregnant women become lazy and inefficient workers as they get closer to their due date. But Kaoru was always a diligent employee, and her skills with the computer far surpassed any of her male coworkers. To her, it was obviously a case of discrimination, especially when six months prior she was offered a higher paid position with a different company.

After putting in her two weeks notice, her douche of a boss practically begged her to stay on board. When the owner of the business says, "you'd have to kill someone before I will ever lay you off," and offers a six thousand dollar pay increase, well, who wouldn't have a heightened sense of job security?

Needless to say, six months after Kaoru announced to her fellow staff members that she was expecting, Joey Thorn, the business owner, tells her "I'm going to have to let you go." He doesn't seem to care that he is cutting off funds to a soon-to-be first time mother, and actually has the audacity to tell her, "The company isn't doing so well right now. As a matter of fact," his smile is poison, "I'm actually paying myself as much as your salary." That brings on a laugh in the back of her mind, _really_? Looking out the window at the man's Cadillac Escalade parked outside, Kaoru thinks, _you own a multi-million dollar company, and you're only paying yourself my measly $33,000? Bull Shit! His car is worth more than what I get paid in a year. What an ass!_ Not one to burn any bridges, Kaoru puts on a smile as if her ex-boss' bold-faced lies have no affect on her emotional state. She doesn't know how, but manages to hide the fact that a lump is forming in the back of her throat, and takes the news in stride.

Even so, she can't help but want to key that perfectly white car of his, or at least punch that stupid grin off his chubby little face. Packing her cubicle into a small box, as the fresh air hits her skin on the way to her purple PT Cruiser, she takes in a deep breath. _Breathe in, breathe out_, a mantra that she must repeat to remain composed. It isn't until she drives a few blocks away before she has to pull over. _Breathe in, breathe out_, she thinks, but a choked sob escapes her lips as the little one growing inside her gives her belly a gentle kick.

Resting her head on the black leather steering wheel, long black strands of her hair float along the rim. _What am I going to do now?_ She wonders, and the baby inside her moves a little more, trying to find a more comfortable position. Her bloated hand caresses her belly, "it'll be alright my little angel," a whisper more to soothe her own doubts than that of her unborn child. Sitting straight again in the seat, and feeling a bit winded, Kaoru takes another deep breath. Remembering what her mother has always taught her, that everything happens for a reason, and maybe being laid off isn't the worst thing that could happen. Emotions settling, she makes it home to her small house in suburbia.

Pulling into the driveway, she can't help but notice the misshapen, off colored, bricks that make up her tiny, three bedroom home. Gathering her work box and heading inside, Kaoru's senses are bombarded by the sweet and salty aroma of beef stew cooking in the kitchen. That has to be the best part of letting her parents move in with her. Even though it may be atypical for the parents to move in with the child, Kaoru wouldn't have had it any other way. Especially after getting pregnant, she knew she would need all the help she could get. Granted, she was able to afford the small house on her meager salary as a web designer, and thank her forethought to purchase property that was well below her means. Otherwise, there would be no way for her to remain living in this house after being laid off. As it stands now, she doesn't know how she will make her next mortgage payment. Of course her former employer, the aforementioned liar, scumbag, douche, whatever one should call such a man, tells Kaoru, "you will get any vacation pay you have left." Did he expect her to jump for joy at the additional four hours of extra pay he is so graciously going to bestow upon her? And how will her final paycheck with said four hours even come close to fulfilling her mortgage obligation? Sighing dejectedly, Kaoru puts on a smile as she enters the kitchen.

"Hi mom," plopping the cardboard container atop the expandable kitchen table gains a quizzacle look from the little woman tending the stove. Kaoru didn't mean to slam it down, but it just happened that way. She slips off her black flats and maneuvers her oversized rear into the welcoming cushioned seat beside the door.

"What's the box?" If you can picture a stereotypical, little, middle-aged Asian woman, that's Kaoru's mom. Short black hair, a tiny waistline, and a heavy accent that only Kaoru, her father, and siblings can understand bring life to an otherwise mundane household. Grace's finger points at the box on the table, waiting for her daughter's answer. No, Kaoru's mother's name is not really Grace, it's actually a much prettier Eun Ae. But, thirty years ago when she and Kaoru's father moved to the United States, the thought of Americans actually saying a name that didn't sound "American" was unheard of. So, she goes by Grace, which is a loose translation of her real name, which Kaoru feels is just ridiculous. As if it is too hard to pronounce Eun Ae…

Debating whether to tell her mom the truth, which Kaoru decides, what's the point in denying it really, there's no way her parents aren't going to find out what happened. It's not like she can pretend to go to work every morning, and instead, hang out at Starbucks all day. That definitely won't work considering the fact that caffeine is one of the many restrictions that comes with carrying a baby inside your belly. "I was laid off." It comes as a whisper, almost inaudible over the sizzling of the frying pan, but not too low for her mother's keen sense of hearing.

Immediately the burner is turned off, and the kitchen is engulfed by silence, with the exception of the remnants of oil on a cooling frying pan. She doesn't mean to sound accusatory, but it's just her way, "what you do?" Kaoru's mother asks while nonchalantly placing the cooked meat on an ornamental plate, and filling the rest of the small table with a bowl of white rice, and five various side dishes ranging from traditional pickled radish to fried eggs. And no, this isn't more food than usual, or anything special because Kaoru's pregnant. Grace always seems to make a feast regardless of how many people are eating, probably because she was used to cooking for four for so many years.

One of the major downsides to being pregnant is the crazy emotional waterworks that can come barreling down at any unforeseen moment. Of course, this is one of those times much to Kaoru's chagrin. Her vision begins to blur while cerulean irises become blocked with the formation of tears. Droplets flow freely as she hiccups "I didn't," _this is so embarrassing_, "do anything mom." Logically there is nothing to be embarrassed about, it's a completely normal reaction to be upset after suddenly losing a job, but Grace is the last person Kaoru wants to break down in front of. She doesn't want to be a disappointment, a failure. Not really even to her mother, but to Kaoru herself because she is just now realizing the gravity of the situation, and the fact that so much of her life is in limbo right now.

"I got pregnant," the words come out harsh and Kaoru fears she may have given the wrong impression. "He fired me because I got pregnant." It felt good to say it, that it wasn't because she did a bad job, or because she made a mistake at work. It was just good old fashioned evil, and she can't help picturing her old boss sitting in his oversized chair, in his gigantic office, laughing maniacally with wads of cash flapping about, enclosed in his chubby little fingers.

Grace is silent for a moment as she hugs her daughter. "It's better this way. Now you can relax for the rest of your pregnancy, and spend time with the baby after he's born." Kaoru never notices when her mom speaks with broken English, and her mind always seems to fill in the blanks, and her mom is right. She's always right, and Kaoru smiles, _I hated that job anyway_, which was true considering that Kaoru never quite felt comfortable there. It was mainly because the pay was pretty good that she even stayed there as long as she did.

In her two years of employment at BS Marketing Group, the name alone should have set off some red flags (especially when Joe, her old boss, refused to give any meaning to the letters "BS"), Kaoru never once wanted to spend time with her coworkers outside of the office. And needless to say, later that night, Kaoru immediately "defriended" them from her facebook account.

Cuddled up in bed with her newfoundland, Leo (if it's possible to imagine a giant pregnant woman snuggling with an enormous horse of a dog), whom was out for a walk with Kaoru's father when the newly unemployed woman arrived home, she clicks her way to the State's unemployment website. Thank God for her father too because without him, Kaoru wouldn't have even thought to collect unemployment benefits, and she is pleasantly surprised to see that 26 weeks is the maximum that she can get, from the local government anyway. But, it's better than nothing that's for sure. That's just enough time until the baby is born with a few months extra. At least her fears subside for the time being, especially the fact that she doesn't have to pay anything for healthcare because the state has a program specifically designed for single pregnant women.

After about an hour or so, Kaoru is finally able to close her eyes and get that much needed sleep she has been longing for.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, and let me know what you think. I hope it was obvious that I was being sarcastic about that whole pregnant women being lazy workers thing. If not, let me know and I will revise it :) And this actually happened to me (minus the 1 night stand thing), so pregnant women do get discriminated against. I would really appreciate some feedback. Thanks! Happy reading ^_^x


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far :) Also, I added a few pages to the last chapter. They aren't necessarily huge plot points or anything, but if you want to reread the end you can. Otherwise, it's no biggie, it won't prevent you from knowing what's happening in the story. :) Oh, just a warning, there are slight lemons towards the end of the chapter. Also, sadly, I do not own Kenshin or any of the characters, just this plot :) Happy reading! ^_^x

* * *

**Chapter 2: Six Months Ago**

"I'll buy you a shot!" Sano, a tall, muscular man of 24, yells over the noise of the bar. It's a nice place considering Sano had to practically drag his friend to come out tonight, but he figured it was just what the man needed. Nothing beats getting totally hammered the night before a big move. His friend nods in affirmation, and they both take a swig of Jack. In light of the horrible week Kenshin was having, as much as he tried to deny it, Sano provided much welcomed relief.

After about an hour of constant drinking, Sano points to a skinny blonde in the sea of partiers. "That chick wants you!" Kenshin looks over, and the young woman is indeed smiling at him. "She's not really my type!" He bellowed back to his friend. It wasn't necessarily true though, especially because Kenshin seemed to only date tall blondes with no substance. Maybe it was because he couldn't get hurt that way. He has always preferred to be the one breaking all the hearts, not the other way around. Kenshin couldn't even remember the last real "relationship" he was in, one that actually meant something. They were mostly more for pleasure than anything else, for him anyway, the girl in the situation always seemed to get far more attached. This didn't necessarily bother him per se, especially since it provided for an easy hook up if the need should arise.

His mother was probably right though, Kenshin was getting to be in his later twenties now, and perhaps it was time to settle down. "When are you going to meet a nice girl, and give me some grandbabies?" Kenshin smiled at the thought of his mother's common chastise. _Great, I'm thinking of my mom at a bar._ Kenshin rolled his eyes, but couldn't shake that look of worry from marring his nearly perfect features. "Are you alright man?" Sano's voice broke Kenshin of his train of thought. Shaking his head, he replied, "I'm fine," a pause, "I'll buy the next round." He knew that would get his best friend off his back. Sano was never one to refuse a free drink, and in his opinion, Kenshin needed to get as drunk as possible to forget his problems.

As the night wore on, Kenshin could tell that Sano had probably had enough to drink. "Maybe we should call it a night." Kenshin himself had been only drinking water or soda for the past couple of hours; he knew his limits. Getting a DWI was the last thing he needed before his whole world turned upside down. Sano gave him an unexpected nod of affirmation, "just let me finish my beer," he pointed to said drink in hand. Kenshin couldn't help roll his eyes. Looking at the bottle, it was almost full. _Awesome, another half an hour of sitting here. _

Of course Kenshin didn't blame anyone for the situation, it was his choice to leave. He didn't regret his decision, but he wasn't expecting the difficulties that would arise from having to suddenly relocate his whole life. In a way he would be able to start over, and that wasn't really a bad thing. _New house, new friends, new business._ Kenshin's brow furrows at the thought, "I like my house, my friends, and my business," he whispers, realizing that he is actually speaking aloud, gaining a quizzical look from Sano, who shrugs it off instantly.

Just when Kenshin had about enough of Sano taking his damn time finishing that drink, a flash of silky black hair billows in his periphery. His head turns automatically, hands clammy, and mouth suddenly dry as the young woman steps up beside him at the bar. Her laugh is enchanting while she talks to her friends who have now maneuvered their way over. It's bizarre that she should have this effect on him because as mentioned earlier, she is the exact opposite of his "type," the hair anyway because Kenshin is yet to know if there is anything going on upstairs.

Glancing in her direction might have been a mistake because he finds himself engulfed in a sea of blue, and grinning like a schoolboy at the small blush that has formed on her porcelain skin. Even though Kenshin doesn't usually pick up women at bars, something about her compels him to clear the dust from his throat, and ask a simple, "can I buy you a drink?" A little embarrassed because he could swear that his voice just cracked, but she doesn't seem to have noticed. Smiling brightly, his black haired angel agrees to the gesture. Granted, not many women ever refuse, but something about this girl makes him doubt his usual confidence. _What are you doing? You're leaving tomorrow… _

It doesn't take long before Kenshin realizes that he and this woman have been talking for a good hour now, and a light goes off. He smiles a little sheepishly. How could he have forgotten the cardinal rule of meeting someone? _Introduce yourself, idiot!_ "My name's…" a pause, "Shinta by the way. Shinta Himura."

Her response is a blush and that smile again. Reaching a delicate hand towards Kenshin, "Kaoru Kamiya," she states. Kenshin doesn't know how it happened, but after ordering a cab for Sano, he is at her small brick house. He's actually quite impressed that Kaoru owns her own home, not too many women he knows are independent enough to buy land without a significant other.

On entering the home, Kenshin is nearly trampled by two giant legs nearly hugging his shoulders. "Leo!" Kaoru yells, "down!" Luckily for Kenshin, he's used to dogs, having two huskies of his own. "Sorry about that, he gets excited around strangers. I guess it's too late now to ask if you like dogs." Her smile melts whatever wall was built around his heart, and Kenshin waves a hand for her not to worry. "It's alright," he scratches behind the newfoundland's ears, and seems to have found Leo's sweet spot.

In comparison to Kenshin's other "relationships," he doesn't mind that things aren't leading directly to the bedroom. When a woman asks him up for coffee, that's usually a euphemism, and there is actually no "coffee" involved. He can tell that Kaoru is not exactly like other women. At this point, he would be completely satisfied with leaving things as they were, with only coffee, a movie, and some intimate conversation. But, no, not if this is the last night in town, there's something special about this girl. _I should tell her I'm leaving tomorrow…_ The thought is always there, but perhaps he doesn't really want things to end. He doesn't want tomorrow to come. This has to be the first time in his 27 years that Kenshin has been able to talk to a woman and not feel like it's all hot air.

"So what do you do for a living?" Kaoru asks, warm coffee in hand as she leads them to a small living room, her navy sofa nearly taking up every square inch of space. It's surprisingly soft as they sit, Kenshin on one side and Leo on the other. For some reason, it doesn't feel odd to talk to her like this, as if they have been friends for ages instead of just meeting a few hours before. "I own a," _why am I hesitating? _ "kendo studio." Kenshin can feel his cheeks flush at the perplexed look from Kaoru.

"Really? You don't look like you'd know how to use a sword." What a blow to his ego, but he can tell that it was just an innocent remark. It's obvious by his physique that he doesn't necessarily give off the impression of master swordsman. She makes it up with the sudden bright smile adorning her lips, "my father actually used to teach kendo." _What a small world_, "I know a bit myself, but nothing really impressive."

"Maybe I can teach you some time," Kenshin pauses, "if you want…" Another grin and she nods. _Shit, I should tell her I'm leaving tomorrow… _He internally slaps himself in the face. _I shouldn't be here_, the thought passes his mind, but there's something in the way Kaoru's blue eyes shine, a hope he hasn't felt in, well, ever.

"So… do you usually go home with strange women you've just met?" Her voice is small, and Kenshin can tell that she hopes she is the only one. Should he answer her truthfully? Well, there's one easy way to get out of this question, "do you usually invite strange men you've just met in for coffee?" He can't help but smile at the redness of her cheeks because she has been clearly caught off guard.

Shaking her head vehemently with hands waving negative, "ah no, no. I've never done anything like this before." The blush never seems to leave her cheeks. Kenshin knew the answer of course, just the way she holds herself, and the fact that they are really drinking coffee, and talking on the couch right now was a dead giveaway. "I know." Kenshin's voice is gentle as he touches her warmed cheek. If Kenshin thought she couldn't have gotten any redder…

Kaoru closes her eyes, letting the gentle feel of his hand tickle her senses. It all happened so fast, and Kenshin couldn't help but press his lips against hers. The softness of Kaoru's mouth crumbles Kenshin's reserve as he deepens the kiss, embracing her fully with strong arms. Pulling back for a moment, deep cerulean taking in a calm violet. Heart pounding in his chest, Kenshin thought he saw something strange in Kaoru's eyes, a feeling he has never really experienced before. It was exhilarating and scared him to death at the same time. _This woman… _he wonders and can't stop his body from taking over.

"Let's go upstairs," Kaoru breathes, and pulls away from Kenshin, a playful smirk on her lips. "Leo stay," she points, and runs up the stairs, giggling in her wake. Kenshin must be beaming, laughing as he chases the brunette beauty to her room. He's never actually had fun with a woman before, not like this. It's that nagging thought in the back of his mind though that holds him back slightly, _I need to tell her that this might be the only night we may see each other… But… maybe it's better if she doesn't know... I can tell her in the morning…_

As if in a fog that is suddenly now clear, Kenshin's senses are heightened, and he notices every tiny nuance that is Kaoru. The arch of her back as he caresses the softness of her breasts, the feel of her hands pressed against Kenshin's bare skin, even his name sounds sweet coming from this wonderful creature below him. How her slender legs encase themselves around his torso when he finally enters drives him to near insanity, pressing their bodies closer, nails lightly scraping his bare back. Finding a rhythm that brings them both to the brink until he can feel Kaoru relax below him. Her blue eyes look up at him, searching, taking his breath away. _She is beautiful_. With a gentle kiss the rest of the night is a blur.

It isn't until about 5 AM that Kenshin looks to see Kaoru sleeping silently beside him, he still hasn't told the truth, that he's leaving town in a few hours. His heart aches in his chest, an unusual feeling to say the least, to have to leave her. But, he made a promise, he gave his word, he has to go. With a sigh, Kenshin tiptoes to the door, Leo's head popping up from the floor beside the bed.

Without a sound, Kenshin makes his way into the kitchen. _I can't just leave without a goodbye at least_, he thinks to himself as he eyes the pen and notepad lying on the counter. _A letter! It's better than nothing I guess._ So, he finds himself writing:

_**Dear Kaoru,**_

_** I wanted to thank you for giving me a reason to hope, to believe that there is someone out there who…. I'm sorry, it's obvious that I'm not good at goodbyes. I know I should have told you sooner, but I just didn't want the night to end, and I knew if I told you I was leaving town in the morning, you'd kick me out even faster. You're not like other women, you make me feel alive…**_

Kenshin pauses with blue ink smearing slightly on the page_. I can't believe how cheesy this must sound…_ Tapping the pen as if it would help bring out the right words, so she won't hate him for leaving. _Long distance relationships work sometimes right… _At this thought Kenshin realizes that he never actually got Kaoru's phone number. Reaching the end of the page, he writes:

_**…Even though I'm leaving in a few hours, this doesn't have to end between us. I am kicking myself right now because I forgot to get your number last night, so please call me. 555-7328. I'll be waiting.**_

_** With Love,**_

_** Kenshin (Shinta) Himura**_

"I guess that will do it then." Whispering to no one in particular, Kenshin looks for a place to put his letter. Deciding to leave it on the counter, he takes one last look around. He's never been one to smile for no reason, but he can't help the happiness in his heart as he leaves. _It's windy_, he steps back a bit as he closes the front door. Little did he know the havoc that small gust of wind would have on his heart.


End file.
